Courage
by Sandou
Summary: ST week / Day 5 - La légende raconte qu'elle l'aime ? Encore faudrait-il que ça soit justifié.
**Courage
** _ShikaTema week : Courage_

Temari l'aimait. Il le savait. Et ça le faisait profondément chier.  
Shikamaru Nara, ninja et stratège réputé de Konoha, soupira tel un malheureux. D'un geste délibérément lent, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et détacha l'élastique qui les retenait.

« Galère. »

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'une information pareille sans pouvoir la partager à qui que ce soit ? Il était marrant Kankurô à lui glisser des mots dans le creux de la main… Il avait beau être le frère de Temari, ça ne pardonnait en rien son geste.

 _Elle t'aime._

Shikamaru parcourut par deux fois encore le mot qu'il tenait du bout des doigts et se frotta le menton. Merde, merde… Ça voulait tout dire et ça cassait le charme d'un milliard de choses.

Son père lui avait répété par cent fois qu'il était du rôle de l'homme de faire le premier pas. Sûrement qu'il n'imaginait pas le frère de la situation s'en occuper à sa place. Et pourtant… C'était vraiment trop chié !

S'il l'aimait ? Lui ? S'il aimait Temari, Princesse de Suna ?  
Ça…

Il en aurait crevé d'avoir à l'avouer. Parce qu'elle était la première à lui taper dans l'œil. Physiquement.

Mais l'admettre à la face du monde… Ça non. Il avait une fierté à la con et il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Shikamaru n'était pas idiot ; une idylle entre lui et la blonde du désert c'était mettre à mal l'image de leurs deux pays. Kakashi avait beau faire l'ingénu à ce sujet, il y avait fort à parier qu'il sache déjà tout à ce sujet. De même que Gaara. Et que Kankurô.

Alors pourquoi cette insistance de la part de ce dernier ? Le clin d'œil glissé par Kankurô ne laissait aucune équivoque : Temari ressentait la même chose que Shikamaru. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'une entourloupe de son frère…

« Elle est belle, non ? avait un jour demandé Ino en lui attrapant l'épaule.  
\- Mh.  
\- Oh. Shika. Pas de ça avec moi. Regarde-la et dis-moi qu'elle ne te fait aucun effet. »

À quelques pas de là, Temari discutait administration avec la Hokage en poste. Il n'en avait retenu que son sourire qui, s'il paraissait froid, n'en était pas moins une preuve de son humanité.  
Shikamaru l'avait bien compris par la force des choses : la fratrie du désert avait eu suffisamment de mal à sortir la tête de l'eau. Il avait fallut un temps long et compliqué pour qu'enfin il voit les lèvres de la blonde s'étirer dans un sourire. Ça avait été long, laborieux et jamais elle ne lui en avait adressé.

Pas même aujourd'hui alors qu'il apprenait que ses sentiments étaient potentiellement réciproques.

« Tu devrais lui ouvrir ton cœur, avait proposé Chôji durant une mission de reconnaissance. Peut-être bien que ce n'est pas à sens unique. Et même si c'est le cas : tu comptes vivre avec cette boule au ventre combien de temps ? »

Shikamaru en avait soupiré, les dents serrées. Sa boule au ventre se logeait à présent dans sa gorge et il ne savait pas bien ce qui était le pire. Aimer Temari dans l'ombre et la voir lui glisser entre les doigts ? Aimer Temari et savoir que ce n'était pas un sentiment partagé ? Aimer Temari et vivre un amour au grand jour ?

Ah, non. Ça n'arriverait jamais. Il restait cet adolescent pleurnichard qui gardait tout au fond de lui. D'autant plus si c'était au sujet de ses propres émotions.

 _Elle t'aime._

Le bout de papier roula entre ses doigts et le brun se mit à sourire bêtement. Si ça se trouvait, Kankurô ne faisait pas ça dans le but de l'embêter. Avec pas mal de bol, Temari était même responsable de ces quelques mots… Il n'y avait que très peu de chance mais Shikamaru, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, s'imaginait aisément la situation.

Ca lui en fichait des frissons dans le dos.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec cette fille du désert, avait déclaré son père lors d'un petit-déjeuner familiale. Elle me rappelle ta mère. »

Ce fut ce jour-ci précisément que le jeune homme mit à l'ordre du jour ses sentiments et comprit ce qu'ils signifiaient. Ça ne lui avait pas plut des masses mais il s'en était fait une raison : il passait du temps avec Temari même en dehors du cadre professionnel et il se serait mentit à lui-même en refusant d'admettre qu'il était fondu d'amour pour elle.

Mais cette différence d'âge, mon Dieu ! _Fondu d'amour_ pour lui, ne devait être pour elle qu'un petit coup de cœur. Il y avait deux poids, deux mesures avec un écart d'âge pareil entre eux.

« J'en rate pas une, franchement, s'avoua-t-il en regardant la tombe qui lui faisait face. Il y a toutes ces femmes à Konoha et je tombe sous le charme de celle qui m'est le moins accessible. Tu vois le genre, non, papa ? Elle crie, frappe, se moque ; plus le temps près d'elle passe et plus j'ai l'impression d'être un affreux masochiste. »

Les mains dans les poches et les cheveux au vent, Shikamaru lança un regard au ciel en souriant. Personne ne viendrait l'aider sur ce coup-là. Sûrement pas son père. Sûrement pas son mentor. Il n'y avait que lui pour gérer la situation.

 _Elle t'aime._

Une dernière fois, il passa les yeux sur le petit mot et le planqua dans sa poche de pantalon avant de quitter le cimetière de Konoha. A peine un pas en direction du centre-ville fait qu'il s'arrêta.  
Elle était là. Grande, belle, blonde, le regard fier.

Temari du désert.

« Bonsoir Nara, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres. »

Il s'inclina devant elle et continua sa route, s'imaginant déjà qu'elle le suivait. Rester devant elle restait la meilleure option qu'il pouvait avoir. Avec toutes ces informations que Shikamaru accumulait ces dernières heures, il ne se sentait plus capable de cacher sa gêne face à elle.

Puis Temari l'arrêta, lui attrapant la main pour le sommer de se retourner.

« Nara. »

Muet, il ne répondit pas mais son cœur ne rata pas l'occasion de battre trop vite en sentant les doigts de la blonde contre sa peau.

« Je voulais savoir si. »

 _Si ?_ Le souffle du Nara se coupa, il ne vivait plus qu'à travers elle. Elle lui aurait demandé un coin ou faire pipi qu'il n'aurait été que plus amoureux.

« Tu avais reçu mon petit mot. »

Un rire résonna dans sa tête et il mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'il en était l'acteur.  
Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, le soleil déclinant raviva l'éclat des ses yeux. Temari était la plus belle chose jamais créée.

Et c'était à lui qu'elle avait fait parvenir cet émissaire de l'amour.

-•-

« AAAH, MINUIT UN. JE SUIS DANS LES TEMPS. J'AI RATÉ LE D4 (storm) mais je me rattraperais, PROMIS.  
La bise. »

 **Sandou-Soudy  
**


End file.
